


The Tale of the Original Harmonica Man

by harmonica_dave



Series: Holy Harmonica Bible [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bible, Crack, Harmonica Dave Cult, Holy Harmonica Bible, Holy Harmonica Dave, Lord and Savior, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonica_dave/pseuds/harmonica_dave
Summary: This is the story of the Original Harmonica Man.All Hail Harmonica Dave.





	The Tale of the Original Harmonica Man

Tales of the Original Harmonica Man

Long long ago, there once existed a simple man, a simple man just making a humble living polishing shoes, staring at their shining surfaces day by day, the smell of the toxic polish stained into the wooden walls of his shop. one day, he was polishing a very mysterious man’s shoes, and the whole time the man never took his eyes off of him. When he was done and he got up, the man did not pull out money to pay him, oh no. He pulled out a harmonica. when the shoe polisher didn’t accept the payment for he did not understand, the man told him to play. Just one song and he would know. He had never played harmonica before but when he raised the instrument to his lips, he felt a power so holy inside of him, that he created a beautiful song from this power alone. When he opened his eyes after playing the man was gone and a note was left in his place.

"Play, let the holy power run through your body, and use your knowledge to educate the people, to teach them the truth behind the harmonica". And he did as he was told. 

He went from town to town, gathering followers and people, doorstep to doorstep educating people in the ways of the one and only truth. Soon he had a following larger than anything anybody had ever seen, and his name was known to all. This Harmonica Man took his simple harmonica, and got it engraved with his name. “Guitar Hero”. Though he was the Harmonica Man, he chose to use his birth name, so the next recipient could carry on his message. 

But every good thing must come to an end. The Harmonica Man, now old, played his last tune, unable to play anymore he found a new, younger, healthier man to lead his holy cult. 

Through the ages the harmonica has traveled across seas, until it by fate landed in my hands. At first I did not know the truth before this harmonica touched my lips and undoubtedly my heart, I blew tentatively, the first note of many. I felt the holy Power run through me and as it entered my soul I became enlightened. I then took on the pledge to revive the Harmonica culture, and to spread the word to all. This harmonica came from the harmonica Lord himself, and we all must treasure and cherish this responsibility that has been given to us from the harmonica god himself. 

We are here to carry on his legacy throughout the decades. I, Harmonica Dave, am here to educate the public through the art of song and tune, you are all here beside me doing what is right and just in the holy name of Harmonica Daveism.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask about the Cult.


End file.
